


Movie Night

by ThatWriterRose



Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [7]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Movie Night, Puppy Love, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: A movie night that ends in the first kiss that Josie & Landon deserved.Cheesy Fluff Prompt: I get scared and won't admit it instead I hold your hand.





	Movie Night

“Do we have to watch this movie it seems really creepy,” Josie says as she gets down into her seat. Still, she isn’t going to complain that much if it means she gets to spend time with Landon. She enjoys spending time with him so even if it is a scary movie like this she’ll stay around.

“This movie is a horror classic we have to watch it, Jo. I mean the fact that you’ve gone this long without seeing it is really just a crime I think if you go any longer the movie police will come to arrest you.” Landon tells her with a playful smile.

Josie laughs before she playfully rolls her eyes. “Oh is that true? Well, how would you know are you a spy for the movie police or something?”

Landon grins at her, “I mean I could be the movie police you never know.”

“Yeah yeah shut up dork I want to watch this supposed horror classic turn it on,” Josie tells him she’s rolling her eyes but she does smile as well. He’s a dork but in a charming sort of way. She picks up the popcorn she’d brought and puts it in her lap as the movie starts.

While they had watched plenty of scary movies this one was actually not that bad. They were cheesy with bad graphics but this was scary. They dealt with creepy monsters all last year with the Malivore mess why was it suddenly a big deal? Josie tries not to be jumpy she has to be cool has to act cool. 

She could hear her sister telling her not to be so nervous Land was just a dork after all. No Josie can’t think like Lizzie she refuses to stoop to her twins level. Landon is a great guy no matter what sorts of things her sister likes to say about him when they are talking.

“You look really distracted are you even paying attention,” Landon asks as he leans in close.

Josie jumps slightly some of the popcorn falling out of the bucket as she does, so much for not seeming afraid. She looks over at Landon with a smile before she whispers back to him. “I’m trying to pay attention but you keep distracting me.”

“I’ve only distracted you this one time,” Landon tells her with a smile before he reaches in to grab some popcorn from the bucket before sitting back into his seat and eating it.

Josie rolls her eyes and looks back over to him, “I’m calling the movie police on you.”

“Shh, this is the best part you’re going to miss it, Jo,” Landon tells her with a wink before he looks back at the screen.

Josie sets down the popcorn on the little table between them before she focuses back on the screen. The climax of the film is building she knows it’s going to only get scarier she tries not to turn away from the movie though she isn’t afraid or at least she’s trying not to be. Still, she can’t help it when there’s a jump scare she reaches out to the table where Landon has rested his hand. She takes it into her own and squeezes tightly until the jump scare is over.

Landon isn’t expected it they’re holding hands? He’s lucky that it’s dark outside because there’s a blush heating upon his cheeks. He looks at Rafael who hasn’t noticed he’s just curled up on his ratty old mattress watching the movie. After taking in a breath he looks over at Josie who is averting her gaze from the jumpscare they end up locking eyes as she looks away.

Josie really thinks about the fact that they’re holding hands and starts to blush. “I’m so sorry that’s really embarrassing I should-” 

“It’s not embarrassing at all.” Landon tells her as he cuts her off. He moves to intertwined his fingers with hers giving her hand a squeeze. “I think it’s actually really nice.”

Josie looks at their hands smoothing her thumb over his knuckles as she holds onto his hand. “Yeah… this is really nice.” She settles back into her seat still holding onto his hand. The movie doesn’t seem nearly as scary now as she holds onto his hand. She does give his hand a few squeezes but mostly it’s to see that dorky smile as he looks over to see how nervous she is.

The movie ends and Landon looks over at Josie. “So what do you think was it the horror classic you dreamed of?”

“I mean it was okay, I think you’ll have to pick something scarier for tomorrow though.” Josie suggests to him. She stands up still holding his hand as she does. 

Landon smiles and gets up swinging their hands without even realizing it, “It sounds like a date to me.” He tells her before he leans in to give her a kiss.

Josie closes her eyes enjoying the feeling as he gives her a kiss. When they’re done kissing she slowly pulls away though she still enjoys holding his hand. “Walk me back to the school?”

“Yeah of course… see you later Raf.” Landon tells her. They go back to the school hand in hand and Landon decides that movie night has been his best idea yet.


End file.
